C'est la mère Michel qui a perdu son chat
by chourmette
Summary: France est un pays. Mais qui dit pays, dit régions. Et 22 régions métropolitaines à gérer... c'est pas du cake à la banane. Ou comment s'insulter avec toute la délicatesse française.


Voici une petite histoire écrite en écoutant le générique de Bob Moran.

L'idée m'est venue quand j'ai entendu des supporters de Lyon insulter ceux de Saint-Etienne. La France est un grand pays, donc chaque région a forcément plus d'affinités avec une telle plutôt qu'une autre, etc (et d'ailleurs regarder le foot aide beaucoup justement pour savoir ça). Donc pourquoi pas s'amuser un peu avec l'univers de Hetalia ?

Enfin bref, je ne sais pas si ceci est un OS ou une histoire, j'aimerais bien faire une suite, je verrais.

Bonne lecture, et toutes les insultes etc sont à prendre au second degré ! (ceci dit...)

(Francis Bonnefoy et Hetalia ne sont pas à moi, mais tous les OC sont à nous, fans ! HAHA ! PRENEZ CA DANS LE... bon bref)

* * *

-FRANCE !

Je tournai la tête vers la voix qui m'interpellait, cette voix et ce ton que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Dans un réflexe ancestral, je me levai en trombe de mon bureau et sautai par la fenêtre pour me manger le sol poussiéreux de la cour de l'Elysée. Avant même que les gardes de l'entrée puissent venir à mon secours, je me se relevai en un éclair, la moitié du visage et des cheveux ensablée et traçai avec angoisse jusqu'à la sortie des bâtiments présidentiels. Malheureusement, je fus heurté de plein fouet à un groupe de personnes qui était en train d'entrer, et me retrouvai de nouveau à terre.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça, homme ? demanda sombrement la région de Corse que j'avais bousculé en premier.

« Flûte. » marmonnai-je tout en me laissant traîner à l'intérieur de l'Elysée.

* * *

Et me voilà donc au point de départ, avec 22 régions toutes aussi survoltées les unes que les autres en face de mon bureau. Je peux vous dire que les séances d'assemblée nationale, c'est de la gnognotte face aux conseils des régions de France. Surtout ceux qui sont improvisés et dont personne ne m'avait parlé, c'est charmant.

D'autant que là, c'était la crise. Celui qui m'avait appelé en premier s'avérait être Champagne-Ardenne, qui craquait car Île-de-France l'avait encore traité de bouseux, et même que lui il était toujours courtois et ne se permettait jamais de juger les autres régions, et aussi que là y avait une ambiance détestable et que franchement il en avait assez. Puis il a fondu en larmes. Du coup j'ai demandé à Île-de-France de s'excuser, mais Bourgogne en a profité pour cracher sur ce dernier (figurativement, puis littéralement) alors Rhône-Alpes s'est mis à parier sur, je cite, « qui c'est qui va aller chialer à la mère Michel en premier ». Au milieu de la confusion générale et des insultes hurlées, Alsace et Corse ont tous les deux déclaré leur indépendance pour la 372ème fois depuis le début de l'année. Au final, Picardie est la seule qui a consolé Champagne-Ardenne et maintenant ils se tapent tous dessus.

_Je_ _fatigue_.

-Dîtes. finis-je par dire, las.

-PARIGOT TÊTE DE VEAU !

-OHÉ LA NORMANDIE RETOURNE AVEC TES ROSBIF CA FERA DES VACANCES !

-Tu parles à quelle Normandie, la Basse ou la Haute ?

-En parlant de rosbif, j'ai faim.

-VIVE LA CUISINE A L'HUILE !

-OUAIS, LA CUISINE AU BEURRE C'EST DE LA MERDE ! VIVE L'OCCITANIE LIBRE !

-ET MA BLANQUETTE DE VEAU A L'ANCIENNE, TU L'AS GOUTÉE MA BLANQUETTE DE VEAU A L'ANCIENNE ?

-'Toute façon on vous a défoncé au match de samedi.

-S'il vous plaît, tentai-je doucement.

-J'aurais dû ramener mes explosifs.

-BRETAGNE, RANGE MOI CET HARMONICA AVANT QUE JE TE LE FASSE BOUFFER.

-Oui, d'ailleurs à ce sujet, il est midi et demi.

-Écoute Nord-Pas-de-Calais, si t'avais pas passé ta matinée à faire du pied à Belgique, on serait peut-être arrivés plus tôt.

-Woh l'autre eh !

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS MOUILLES, OUI, criai-je en tapant sur la table.

Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt. Comme quoi un peu d'autorité, ça peut faire le plus grand bien. Ils me regardaient tous, plus personne n'osant parler. Ah, comme elles étaient mignonnes, mes régions…

-Bon. Pause déjeuner.

J'entendis des exclamations de joie, mais aussi des réclamations d'aller au resto car, selon Languedoc-Roussillon, « la bouffe de l'Elysée elle est dégueulasse ». Je ne pus qu'acquiescer à cela, et la jolie et calme Auvergne posa alors une dangereuse question :

-Vous voulez manger quel type de cuisine, plutôt nord ou sud ?

Et ce fut reparti pour un quart d'heure d'engueulades.

Du coup, on est allé s'acheter des sandwichs. Aux frais de l'État.

* * *

Je me suis déjà fait une idée des couples à faire... (et oui, que voulez-vous, après des années et des années à lire des mangas, ça devient systématique) Mais j'aimerais vos suggestions ! Si suite il y aura, je pense faire des petites parties consacrées aux grandes régions (par exemple, une partie nord-est avec Alsace, Lorraine, Bourgogne et Franche-Comté, une autre avec le sud, etc). J'ai également fixé les sexes des régions, mais selon les suggestions ça peut toujours changer. (c'est ça l'avantage de Hetalia, les OCs sont à la fois malléables et réels)

Merci d'avoir lu, et vive l'OGC Nice !


End file.
